Fenrir (Final Fantasy XII)
Fenrir is a boss in Final Fantasy XII found in the Pharos Second Ascent in a room of illusions. Fenrir is also summoned when the player fights the Elite Mark Shadowseer, along with Slyt, Phoenix, and Pandaemonium. This battle is reprised in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode in Stage 92. Clan Primer Hunt 44: God Or Devil? :Petitioner: Montblanc :Petitioner's Location: Rabanastre/The Clan Hall * A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Seer (Rank VI). The petitioner is Montblanc in the clan hall in Rabanastre. * Hunt accepted. A being claiming to be a god, the Seer, has been creating trouble. This "god" is to be found in the Pharos at Ridorana. * Shadowseer defeated! Report to Montblanc in the clan hall. * Hunt reported. Montblanc was happy to see another megalomaniacal entity brought to its knees. Bestiary entry Stats AI script Boss Hunt Battle Fenrir casts Bravery onto itself. Its special attack, Blinding Wail, deals ~1,500 damage to all characters in range, and has a chance of inflicting Blind. It uses Shock, but the damage can be depleted with Shell. Strategy The strategy depends somewhat on the decision the player made earlier on the Pharos on which command to seal. Provided one did not seal the Magick commands, the player should buff the party before the fight, or use Motes, if available. If the player sealed the mini map they have all their commands and the battle should be easy. If the player sealed the Attack command, the fight can be tedious, but one should focus on inflicting damage through technicks; Reddas will use Telekinesis, while the party should use Gil Toss or Soul Eater. One can also blast it with the highest magicks. Even with the Magick commands sealed the battle can be an easy provided the party has a healthy stock of X-Potions, Remedy/Eye Drops, and Bacchus's Wines. The player can throw Bacchus's Wine on Reddas to Berserk him and with X-Potions one can recover from sustained damage quickly. If the player sealed the Item command the battle is easy should one have enough MP. The party should berserk Reddas and use curative gambits. A simple strategy is to knock out Reddas (original version)/configure Reddas's gambits to not attack Fenrir when it is sleeping (Zodiac versions), and command all party members to cast Sleep on Fenrir. When Fenrir is sleeping the party can blast it with their highest non-elemental Black Magicks. It can be made extra weak to Fire with Oil. The player can also equip weapons that boost the potency of elemental spells. The Accuracy underflow bug can also be used to inflict Sleep, if the player has a low level character. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Ffxii-fenrir.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Fenrir.jpg|Fenrir in battle. Fenrir-Ice-Break-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Ice Break. FenrirSword-ffxii.png|Fenrir's sword. Etymology and symbolism Fenrir, along with the other three bosses that Shadowseer summons, refers to the ''Sì Xiàng, four mythical Chinese beasts that correspond to the four directions of the compass. Fenrir refers to the White Tiger of the West (Bai Hu). The original Fenrir was actually a wolf. Fenrir and the three other bosses of the Pharos invoke a recurring motif of ''Final Fantasy'', that of four archfiends or guardians representing the four classical elements. The order they are fought is identical to the archfiends of Final Fantasy IV, with Fenrir paralleling Barbariccia by representing wind. Related enemies * Werewolf * Behemoth * High Reaver * Humbaba * Reaver * Yeti * Zaghnal * Alteci (Rare) * Catoblepas (Mark) * Humbaba Mistant (Optional Boss) de:Fenrir (FFXII) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII